


Swimming

by these_dreams_go_on



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, No blodreina, Post Season 6, everyone is HAPPY and SAFE, niytavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_dreams_go_on/pseuds/these_dreams_go_on
Summary: Niylah teaches Octavia to swim and sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Niylah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a massive Linctavia fan but I had hoped that Season 5/6 would see Octavia choose Niylah instead of Lincoln 2.0 on Sanctum.

“When they rise in the morning, do you see two suns or three?”  
  


Clarke had asked that riddle of her two days ago, a light-hearted moment of gentle teasing from a woman whose life path finally seemed to be leading her away from the suffering and heartbreak that had carved her route for so long.

  
Niylah contemplated those words as she oversaw the building of the cabin that would connect to Bellamy Blake’s. An attempt at a peace offering coming many seasons after it was due.

  
Octavia had been betrayed and abandoned by her people, threatened with death and exile until the moment those same people realised that they needed her and demanded that she fight to save them once more.

  
Whether because she was merciful beyond what they deserved or merely too tired to argue their hypocrisy, she had answered their call and her reward?

  
She would be allowed to live amongst her people.

  
Indra had been the one to suggest the siblings share one cabin that would be enlarged to fit them both, Bellamy had eagerly agreed and then neither of them had acted further, leaving Octavia to sleep in the ship where she would have been imprisoned, tortured and executed by Elgius kru if their betrayals had been more successful.

  
Niylah had been the one to fetch the builders, to find the drawings that Skai-kru called plans and figure out where the rooms would be added. She walked around the space now, trying to see it in her mind, trying to determine whether it was more important to have a short hall connecting the rooms or whether to have the open space for Octavia to make a home.

  
Should she have them make four windows or six? How cold could it get on a planet with two suns?

  
Octavia hated confined spaces, but she was prone to feeling chilled.

  
Today felt like they were in the middle of summer, though Niylah had asked and been told it was the new world’s equivalent of a spring.

  
The heat made her hair feel heavy, sweat itch beneath her armpits, under her breasts and between her thighs. She walks up to Vius, the one who had overseen the building,

  
“It is time to rest,” she tells him, “It is too hot to work.”

  
Vius grunts and puts down her tools, “Every day it gets hotter and hotter, soon we will have to build at dawn to get anything done.”

  
She looks past her then and Niylah turns to see a familiar man approaching and turns back to hide the flash of anger on her face; Vius answers it with a cold twitch of her lips.

  
“Yesterday he would have asked us to burn the wood. Today he asks us to build, tomorrow he will probably ask us to take it apart and the day after? Who knows?”

  
“Bellamy Blake is many things,” Niylah allows, “But he is not loyal.”

  
“Hey guys,” his voice is light as he reaches them, no sign of having overheard her or having understood her trigedasleng. “How is it going?”

  
Vius makes no move to speak to him and Niylah forces herself to answer, “Slowly,” she admits,

  
“The heat makes building long and dangerous.”

  
He nods and puts his hands on his hips, observing the first wall they had erected,

  
“Could we have teams working in shifts?”

  
Vius snorted and Niylah blushed in second-hand embarrassment, “We already do,” she explained, wincing when she sees him trying to think of another solution.

  
“I have somewhere else to be.” She declared, walking away before she could say something that would have one of Space-kru rushing to defend Bellamy’s honour.

  
Besides, there was somewhere else she could be.

* * *

  
  
She had discovered a lake beyond a stretch of forest that had so far gone undiscovered by the rest of her people, choosing instead to bathe within Sanctum.

  
But the thing she had missed most during her time in the bunker, had been swimming.

  
She barely breaks the treeline before she kicks off her boots and tugs off her outer layers, leaving only the shirt and underwear that had been handed out before cyrosleep.

  
The water is warm as she wades in, and she twists her mouth at the strangeness of the sensation but as she gets further out, it cools until a pleasant chill is leaving goosebumps along her legs and arms.

  
She dives under and swims until she needs to breathe, before breaking for air and opening her eyes, feeling the smile creeping across her face.

  
Eyeing the other shore, she wonders whether she could swim from one side to the other, but the water is dark blue in the middle and she doesn’t know what kind of creatures could lurk there.

  
She chooses to stay where she can see the bottom of the lake, the sand that she can kick up between her toes.

  
She eases onto her back and stretches out her limbs, lowering her head just enough that her ears were underwater, and she looked up at the sky.

  
It was calming, merely existing like this. It was peaceful.

  
Eventually, she decides to swim some more and rights herself, catching something out of the corner of her eye and turning to the shore.

  
She knows, even before her eyes have adjusted that it is Octavia. She recognises the colours and shape of her body before they come into focus.

  
She is sitting on the sand, her knees to her chest and her arms resting on them, she watches silently as Niylah swims and then wades over.

  
“You should have joined me, the water is refreshing,” she says, panting as she drops onto the sand.

  
“You looked happy.” Octavia muttered; eyes narrowed as she contemplated the lake, a twig in her hand that she was cracking and breaking into smaller bits.

  
“I am happy with you as well.” She countered, flicking droplets of water off her hand before placing it on top of Octavia’s.

  
She tensed, as if surprised by the physical contact and Niylah withdraws slowly, Octavia’s eyes following the movement of her hand until it is on the sand. She swallows and finally turns her head to face her. 

  
“I don’t…” she pauses, as if searching for the words, “I never learnt how to swim.”

  
As she speaks, she drops her chin but her eyelids flicker and there’s a hopeful question in her words, even as her shoulders curl in prediction of a rejection. 

  
“I will teach you,” Niylah answers, “Come.”

* * *

  
Niylah is Octavia’s friend, one of the only people left that she can trust, so when she strips down to her underwear, she looks away.

  
She studies the mountain in the distant as avidly as the map drawers had done until she hears Octavia stepping into the water, wading in quickly until it is up to her waist.

  
“How deep is it?” she asks curiously as Niylah joins her, “I do not know, but we won’t go that far until somebody promises me there is no monsters there.”

  
“All the monsters are on the ground.” Octavia mutters, pushing forward and Niylah waits patiently until she finds a point where she is at the edge of her comfort zone.

  
“So…” she murmurs, turning slowly towards her, “What now?”

  
Niylah pushed herself up gently and swam until she was in front of her, “Can you see my legs?”

  
Octavia stared down through the clear water, watching her move them back and forth, “Copy me.”

  
Her first attempt is too forceful, splashing them both in the face and kicking up the sand until they could no longer see their feet, “Not so hard,” Niylah instructs, “Gently.”

  
When Octavia has a good rhythm, Niylah eases her further away from shore, letting her reach out for her when she gets nervous.

  
“There,” she murmurs, taking her hands and interlocking their fingers,

  
“It’s not so difficult.”

  
Octavia tilts her head back to look up at the sky, her hair floating about her shoulders, exposing her graceful neck and Niylah somehow manages to feel a surge of heat between her thighs even in the chilly water. She turns her face away with a twisted, self-deprecating smile.

  
Octavia Blake was the autumn storms that had shaken the Trikru forests, a force of nature that Niylah was so used to being in awe of that she forgot how beautiful she was.

  
She was usually reminded at inconvenient times.

  
Octavia lowers her head and meets her gaze, “What now?”

  
“Now?” Niylah teases, “I drown you.”

  
She unlocks their fingers and Octavia drops a little, her eyes going wide with momentary surprise before she bobs up again and smirks,

  
“Nice try,” she replies, “I’m holding on so tight that If I go down, you’re coming with me.”

  
Niylah giggles even as she notices that Octavia’s breath is coming out in little pants, and she was swallowing constantly. She was not used to swimming, she was tired.

  
“Now, we go back to shore to get dry.”

* * *

The two of them stagger ashore and Octavia flops onto her back on the sand, her arms spread out and Niylah sits back, an elbow propping her arm,

  
“I meant we should dry off using our shirts,” she points out,

  
“Now we are covered in sand.”

  
Octavia closes her eyes and shrugs, “We can go back in later and wash the sand off and then get dry when we walk back.”

  
That was a Skai-kru level of foolishness, but Niylah won’t argue when it means she can spend more time with her.

  
Instead, she allows herself a stolen glance of Octavia’s legs, from the tips of her toes, up the long expanse of toned flesh to the black shorts.

  
Her thighs were lined with scars, thin, white markings against her skin, except for three strange ones that were different enough from the rest to draw Niylah attention.

  
“What happened here?” she prompted quietly, reaching over and tracing one of the lines with the tip of her finger,

  
Octavia hummed and propped herself up onto her elbows, “Oh…that was my first day on Earth, I saw a lake and was so excited I jumped in, thought it was great until some freaking snake monster took a bite and tried to drown me.”

  
“Which woda ripa?” Niylah asked curiously, “The one near the boundary line?”

  
“ _There was more than one?!_ ”

  
Shaking her head in amusement, she traces the bite marks with her finger noting the contrast against the smooth skin, signs of Octavia’s survival, that she was a warrior.

  
Overcome, Niylah surges forward and presses her lips to the scars in a chaste kiss, an act of adoration and a devotion that she had never showed to the Fleim.

  
Above her, she senses more than hears Octavia’s gasp and goes to draw back when her legs press into the sand, opening them more for her.

  
Niylah raises her head to meet Octavia’s green eyes, silently seeking permission and when a hand ghosts across the back of her head, her tongue darts out and licks her lips, wetting them before pressing another kiss to the scar above the bite marks.

  
There is just the tip of a white line peeking out from the top of her underwear, and when Niylah presses her lips against it, she feels Octavia’s hip bone under the skin.

  
On her stomach is the jagged mess of scarring from when Echo kom Azgeda had put her sword through Octavia and pushed her off a cliff. Niylah had watched in horror and disbelief as Clarke had somehow stitched her back together again, her hands and the table drenched with red blood as she put thread into Octavia’s internal organs and pronounced her fixed.

  
She kisses the scars three times and Octavia’s hand runs through her hair, cupping the back of her neck.

  
There are other scars along her stomach, her ribs and even one that disappears into her bra, but she is tugging her up and Niylah allows herself to be led until she is hovering over her, feeling the warmth of her body and gazing into her captivating green eyes.

  
She had imagined kissing her on the lips- and other places- many times and had always thought that Octavia would be the one to initiate and would be hard and determined, like she was as a fighter.

  
But when she reaches up, the kiss is gentle, their lips brushing together tenderly before she opens her mouth and Niylah slips her tongue inside. Octavia’s arms wrap around her back, drawing her down on top of her and she lowers her body carefully, propping one elbow on the sand so that she wouldn’t put too much weight on her. Her other hand squeezes Octavia’s hip gently before easing up, her fingers outlining the side of her ribs before her palm brushed against her breast.

  
She feels Octavia tremble and when she draws away, lowering her head back onto the sand, Niylah starts to pull back, to give her space only to find her movement impeded by Octavia’s arms still around her.

  
“ _No,_ ” she protests, tightening her arms, “I want to…I just…I’ve never been with a woman before,” she admits, “I don’t know how…”

  
Niylah smiles as she pecks her nose, overcome by the rush of tenderness she felt towards her,

  
“Ens ogud,” she promises, stroking her cheek, “I will teach you.”

  
Octavia frowns playfully at her teasing and lifts her head to steal a kiss, nipping at her top lip before leaning back on her elbows, their legs tangling and their breasts pressing against one another through their thin bras.

  
“Can I…,” Octavia swallows nervously, “I want to see you.”

  
Niylah sits back on her heels, pulling the straps of her bra down her arms and sliding them free, she eases it down to her stomach and focuses on undoing the clasp, tossing it onto her pile of clothes before risking a glance at Octavia.

  
Her eyes flashed and she pushed herself up, her hand ghosting up Niylah’s arm, her fingers barely brushing the skin before palming her shoulder, “Can I…?”

Niylah resists the urge to nod vigorously, she can feel her arousal pooling in her stomach and starting to slip from her folds,

  
“Sha,” she manages, trying to swallow as her mouth goes dry. Octavia’s hand inches down slowly until it covers her breast and she squeezes, groping the flesh and Niylah tenses slightly,

“Not so hard,” she instructs, reaching to run a hand through the other woman’s hair, “Gently.”

  
Octavia throws her an apologetic glance as she loosens her grip, moving her thumb to rub the nipple until it hardens under her touch. Niylah hums in pleasure and Octavia puts her right hand on her hip, tugging her down and forward slightly so that her left breast was level with her mouth.

  
Her first kiss is experimental, an almost chaste peck against her nipple, when she looks up to Niylah in silent permission and receives a tender smile in answer, she kisses it again, sucking gently as her tongue laved the globe and Niylah’s hand tightened in her hair as her eyes rolled back in her head and she shifted her legs so that her crotch rested on Octavia’s knee, she pressed down for friction and groaned at the delicious feeling as Octavia’s teeth brushed against her skin.

  
When her heart was pounding and she was grinding against Octavia’s knee, the other woman shifted to her right breast, giving it the same attention and Niylah’s arousal was soaking her, while the adoration and desire she had felt for her for six years now were driving her into a frenzy.

  
“I have to taste you,” she panted, easing Octavia’s mouth from her breast, “I want to touch you and taste you.”

  
“Yeah…sha,” she agreed, shifting back and lifting up her hips as Niylah hooked her fingers into her underwear, tugging them down her legs while Octavia reached behind her to unclasp her bra, throwing it in the general direction of their clothes.

  
Naked now, she lay back on her elbows and Niylah allowed herself a moment to drink in the sight of her, her lean body, her luscious breasts, and best of all, the implicit trust in her gorgeous green eyes. She reaches down and cups her cheek, Octavia turning to nuzzle her palm. She fights down her lustful urge to just dive right in, instead pressing a kiss to her stomach, her tongue delving into her belly button before dropping down to her legs, crouching between them and cupping her knees to draw them up and apart to give her access to her cunt.

  
Smirking, Niylah nips playfully at the underside of Octavia’s right knee, causing her to twitch in surprise and her laugh is cut off by a gasp as she leans in and breathes hot air onto her slick folds. Gently, she touches her tongue to the skin and presses just enough to part them slightly as she moves upward, reaching her clit and circling it before she draws back. Octavia’s arousal is deliciously salty, and she licks her lips as she walks two fingers across her hips, trailing them down and slipping one finger inside her.

  
She strokes her passage gently until another wave of arousal coats her finger and she adds a second, pumping them in and out as she brought her lips back to her clit, kissing and laving it until she drank in the sounds of Octavia’s breathless moans, her mixture of trig and gonasleng as she began quivering, her feet drumming on the sandy bank and Niylah curls her fingers as she sucks on Octavia’s clit, being rewarded with a sharp cry as she climaxed.

  
Her cream coats Niylah’s lips and she draws her fingers out of her, licking them clean as she looks up at her. Octavia has lost her balance on her elbows, falling back onto the sand as her breasts heaved, her legs trembling and Niylah crawls up her body, lying partly across her and taking her chin between her still wet fingers, turning it so she could kiss her, pushing her tongue into her mouth and rubbing it against her own. Octavia was pliant against her, allowing the intrusion as she came back down.

  
“Ai hodnes,” Niylah breathed against her lips.

  
“Yun,” Octavia agrees, opening her eyes slowly, her pupils blown, and she squeezes her hip, tugging on the band of Niylah’s soaked underwear,

  
“We haven’t…” she protested languorously, “I should…”

  
Niylah cuts her off with a quick kiss, finally noticing the heat from the sun on her bare back.

  
“First, we should get out of the sun before it burns us both, don’t worry…” she assures her, “I’ll let you take care of me when we get back to camp.”

* * *

Later.

  
Niylah gasped, flailing for support as she felt herself tilting, struggling to open her eyes as her palm hit a solid surface. She felt the curve and spread her fingers, measuring the width and depth and judging it to be their table.

  
She moans and drops her chin, taking in the sight of Octavia on her knees, one leg slung over her shoulder, gripping her hips to hold her in place as she penetrated her with her tongue, lapping up her arousal greedily before refocusing on her clit.

  
“Sha,” Niylah gasps, cupping her left breast and pinching her nipple, so close to the edge,

  
“Sha, ai niron…” she drawls the last word, rubbing her cunt against her mouth and nearly sobbing in protest as Octavia pulls away,

  
“Your what?” she questions, glaring up at her, her green eyes burning even as arousal coats her nose, lips and chin.

  
Niylah’s too close to her climax to tease her or argue over language, so she drops her hand from her breast to stroke Octavia’s hair back behind her ear, 

  
“Ai houmon,” she corrects, drenching the word in love.

  
“That’s right.” Octavia declares, sitting back on her haunches and rising gracefully to her feet, giving Niylah a quick pat on the outside of her thigh as she left her dangling on the edge, clenching around nothing. She thinks about using her fingers to finish herself but knows that it wouldn’t come close to what Octavia could do with her tongue.

  
“Please?” she begs, looking over her shoulder and admiring the curve of her wife’s ass as she bends over to pull back the blankets of their bed, lying on her side with her head resting on her elbow, with her free hand she pats the spot next to her,

  
“Hir, ai houmon,” she beckons, “We were going to end up here anyway.”

  
Niylah suddenly has a flashback to the night Octavia and her mess of people had been in her father’s supply store, after they had saved Raven and helped themselves to her supplies, when Octavia had walked out in tight leather pants and offered her the solar light as payment.

Even in the midst of her grief and terror, she had noticed how attractive she was.

“Yes,” she agrees, “We were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ai Hodnes- My Lover  
> Ai Houmon- My Spouse  
> Sha- Yes


End file.
